No place to run: Generation1:The Beginning
by Lilac Black
Summary: Eric Bastion had no clue what he was getting into when he became friends with Leah.When Leah catches Eric and his best friend in a kiss,Leah is furious.Lucky for her she meets Tom Riddle Jr.The one person who could get her what she wants.Or can he?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ginger Valence wandered around the corridor by herself. The hallway was darker than usual due to the storm that was raging outside. She paused at a large window but she could see nothing but swirling drops of rain chasing each other as fast as they could down the glass. She was aware that she should be studying in her dorm or the library but she couldn't focus. Besides, she needed to meet someone here.

Thunder shook the whole building and Ginger jumped. The scarlet red carpet was illuminated by a flash of lightning and Ginger marveled at how dark it was so early on in the day. She glanced at an old grandfather clock in the corner. It was ticking loudly, but was nearly completely drowned out by the sound of the rain. The hands of the clock told her it was only noon. She glanced up and down the hallway, making sure that no one was watching her, before she slipped into a side room and shut the door.

Inside this room, the warm glow of a fire lit up one wall, while a rainbow of candles burned brightly everywhere else. A worn, yet comfortable looking armchair sat before the fire on an emerald green and silver rug. She let her school bag fall to the floor as she slid into the chair's cushions. The crackle of the fire and the smell of burning wood gave her a sense of peace and she leaned back and closed her eyes. Her golden brown hair reflected the warm glow of the fire and she sighed. Opening her eyes, she checked another clock. This one was hanging above the fireplace. It said it was 12:05. Ginger's chocolate brown eyes flickered with impatience. Eric was supposed to be here by now.

Eric and Ginger had been best friends since their first year here. For six years they had been nearly inseparable but when Eric became friends with Leah Shay, their time together had decreased. It saddened Ginger, to think that she felt as if their friendship was fading because of Leah's presence. She shook her head. They were still friends, otherwise, why would Eric have asked her to meet him here, in their secret hiding spot? And it wasn't as if Ginger was jealous of Leah. Leah was a nice person. Ginger fidgeted and shifted uneasily in the chair. She wasn't sure why she was so on edge, but the thought that she was so nervous made her uneasy nerves worse. _It's just Eric! _She thought.

At hat moment, the door started to creak open slowly and Eric's tall and lanky form slid backwards into the room. He checked the corridor before quickly shutting and locking the door behind him. Ginger jumped up off the chair and faced him. He turned around and gave her one of his lopsided smiles. Ginger smiled back.

"Long time, no see" He said.

"On the contrary, I saw you this morning." Ginger laughed.

"Ah, but that was a long time ago." Eric said thoughtfully.

"One could argue that." Ginger agreed. Eric pulled a chair that had been obscured by a giant lamp in the shape of a tree from a corner and placed it next to the old one already sitting in front of the fire. He sat down and faced her. His slightly dark brown hair fell slightly into his face as he leaned towards her and rested his elbows on his knees. Ginger smiled, but looked away and stared into the fire. This was just like old times. They used to skip a study hall or sneak food up from lunch to sit here and talk. It was their secret hideout, so to speak. They were sixteen now, Eric a month away from being seventeen, but it still felt like their place to hide away from the rest of the world.

Eric, however, stared directly at Ginger. She had turned into a beautiful girl right before his eyes. She had been eleven when they had met and, of course she had been pretty then but, she had really grown into herself. Her chocolate brown eyes found his and he turned away, embarrassed. What would Leah say if she knew? Leah and Eric were close, but Leah wanted more from him than he was really willing to give and in being with Leah, Eric realized that he had, possibly, fallen in love with his best friend, Ginger.

After realizing this, Eric had suddenly become so afraid of being around Ginger that he spent most of his time with Leah, giving both of them the wrong impression. He couldn't understand his decision to stay away from Ginger, but the time apart had seemed to make the two friends tense around the other. Eric wanted more than anything to tell her how he felt, but he didn't know how and with Leah believing he was hers, or would be eventually, he was afraid of hurting someone, including himself.

"In the six long years that I have known you, you have never been this quiet. What are you thinking about?" Ginger's voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back down to earth.

"Well, I…don't know." Eric turned away as he felt his face grow hot.

"Don't lie. I know you better than that. You are the one who wanted to come here. What's on your mind?" Ginger felt his silence creep up on her and it made her worry. She didn't want to lose him as a friend and whatever was bothering him seemed to her to be affecting their friendship. Secretly, she realized how much she missed him, maybe even loved him, although, he probably loved Leah and she was better off just staying out of these things.

Eric turned back to face her as his face cooled slightly. He hoped that the redness in his face could be passed off as a cause of sitting next to the fire. He stared at her a long time before opening his mouth to talk. No words would come and he closed his mouth again. Ginger sat patiently, waiting for him to speak, but inside she was on the edge of her seat, both wanting to know what he had to say and run away from him.

"Ginger, I think that I should tell you something that…well, it's been on my mind for a while." Eric closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ginger's heart was trying to get out of her chest, it was pounding so hard. She leaned back into the seat, praying that he couldn't sense her nerves, or worse, hear her heart pounding.

"Alright, what is it?" Ginger barely trusted herself to speak. Eric stood, too fidgety to sit any longer. Ginger watched him carefully trying to figure him out.

"I realized something. It was a while ago, though, and I think that I handled it pretty bad. I should have done this a little while ago." Eric muttered.

"Done what?"

"Talk to you. Meet you here .Tell you that I think I love you." Eric stopped, mortified that he had just told her like that. He wouldn't turn around and face her. Ginger stared at his back. She wasn't sure that she had heard right. She didn't know what to say. Instead, she stood and slowly made her way towards her old friend. She set her hand on his back and he turned around to face her. "I saw that going a whole different way. I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Things hardly ever go the way you plan them. However, things don't always go horribly." Ginger smiled at him.

"What are you saying?"

"I miss you. I miss being around you and...I…possibly…feel the same…" Ginger trailed off as she tried to make sense of the words that were leaving her mouth. She was mortified, as she realized that she was speaking the truth.

Instead of replying Eric just stared at her. She was afraid that she had possibly gone too far, but had he not been the one that had admitted it first? Eric held out his arms and wrapped them around her and pulled her close into a hug.

"We always hug…I want to try something new." He whispered. Ginger looked up at him questioningly. Their eyes met and Eric leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. She smiled and kissed him back. Ginger couldn't think of a better moment than this one.

"Eric?" A voice broke the silence and Ginger and Eric flinched away from each other as if they had been burned. Ginger looked up, shocked to see Leah standing in the doorway. Ginger looked away, feeling too awkward to meet her eyes. Eric looked like a deer in headlights. Leah glanced at Ginger, cleared her throat and returned her gaze to Eric.

"Leah…w-what are you…how did you get…?" Eric stuttered, but stopped. It wasn't worth trying to get answers. He knew that this was all about to explode and he mentally braced himself. The explosion never came. Ginger stayed silent and Leah just stood there.

"Eric, perhaps I should leave. I'm sorry Leah." Ginger made her way to the door, but Eric stopped her.

"Why would you need to leave?" Eric reached for Ginger's hand, but she pulled away. The cozy little room was not longer inviting and Ginger wanted to escape through the cold hallway just outside the door. She had known Leah wanted Eric and she didn't want to interfere. Leah wasn't used to hearing 'no'. Leah was the most beautiful girl in the school. Leah, with her gold hair and green eyes, and tall form was not going to be broken by someone as unimportant as Ginger. And Ginger was aware of this. She wished with all her might that Eric would let her go, but his hand remained around her wrist, begging her to stay.

Leah was beginning to get angry, but she stood like a statue, challenging Ginger with her cold eyes. Ginger shook her head at Eric, frustrated that he couldn't see that Leah needed to talk to him without her in the room.

"Because I think you two need to talk. That's why I need to go."

"No, Ginger. I will go." Leah stared at her. Her voice was calm, but so obviously cold. Ginger noticed a flicker of pain in her eyes but they held more anger than anything else. For a split moment, Ginger thought the anger was for her, but she realized Leah was staring at Eric. "I can't believe you." Leah spat.

"Leah, you don't understand."

"I thought that we were going somewhere!"

"You wouldn't listen to me, Lee. I tried to tell you, but you heard only what you wanted to hear from me."

"So, what are saying? Kissing me was us just being friends?" Ginger looked sideways at Eric, but he stared at Leah, mortified.

"Leah…" He sounded desperate.

"At the midnight party in the Room of Requirement, was that us just being friends? Does she know about that? Huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Ginger blurted out.

"Leah!" Eric was turning red.

"I can take a hint, Eric. I won't get in your way. I hope you two are happy together." With that, Leah turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. The lock clicked into place and an eerie silence filled the room. Time seemed to freeze with the heavy tension in the room. Ginger finally released the oxygen in her lungs.

"I'm sorry about that." Eric muttered.

"It's…alright." Ginger said, but she wasn't sure if it was. This dark cloud seemed to pass over her and she had a bad feeling. "I have homework to do." Ginger gently squeezed Eric's hand before stepping into the cold hallway. She turned around and gave Eric a faint smile before she disappeared as fast as she could. She needed to think, but she needed to think alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Leah roamed around the library, trying to concentrate on book titles and focus on what she was supposed to be doing. The research project that she should have completed two months ago was due in two days and she hadn't started. The books all seemed to blur together and she didn't feel like looking up the history and traits of the werewolf. Her heart wasn't in it. In her mind's eye, she could still see Eric and Ginger locked in each other's embrace, locked in that kiss. He hadn't kissed her like that. He hadn't had that look in his eyes when he looked at her. Leah sighed. She knew she should have seen this coming. She had seen that way that Eric looked at her when she walked in the room, when she smiled.

A sudden hot anger seared through her blood. This hadn't gone how she had anticipated. Leah wanted control and she had lost it. It was in this moment that she questioned her house placement. Should she have been placed in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw? Sure she was smart and clever, but she was also hungry for power and thrived off of control. Knowing that Eric had slipped from her clutches ticked her off to no end.

Snapping out of her trace, she realized that she had automatically walked towards the section of the library that she needed. A thick black volume, filled with everything she needed for her paper, came floating off the shelf towards her.

"Hmm…" Leah checked around her to make sure no one had seen her little illegal act of magic. Everyone here was a witch or wizard, but doing magic outside of class, or outside of school, was against the law. Leah couldn't help it. Unlike other's of her kind, she hadn't learned how to quite control her powers and they would serve her to her liking without her fully aware of it.

Still slightly mad, she took the volume and slammed it down onto the table closest to her, making other students in the room jump. Angrily she flipped open the book and searched through the table of contents until she found what she was looking for.

"Page 394…" she muttered and she concentrated on that number until the pages turned by themselves. She started reading, flipping the pages with her magic, not caring about the consequences if she got caught. Besides, it was turning pages; she wasn't setting fire to things or speaking to snakes. It was just harmless, illegal magic. She snorted softly to herself and flipped to another page.

"You are aware that you aren't supposed to use magic outside of class, unless it is for a homework assignment." A cold voice, barely above a whisper but full of authority, came from behind her. Normal people would have jumped, but Leah calmly turned around to face the person who had spoken. There stood the Slytherin prefect.

Word of the student body was that he was the most unfriendly, coldhearted, Slytherin that had ever attended the school. There was also a rumor going around that he killed his muggle father and his family this last summer. Most people were afraid of him and he took pride in this. Despite his evil demeanor, girls considered him one of the best-looking guys in the school, although no one really dared go near him.

Leah looked into his face, completely unafraid. He was a Slytherin, she was a Ravenclaw. He couldn't really do that much to her for turning pages with her mind. She looked him squarely in the eye before responding. He wasn't that scary.

"Yes." She replied, equally as cold sounding as he had been.

"I could report you for that, you know."

"But you aren't going to." Leah was shocked with her boldness, but she didn't let this show in her face. He, however, couldn't hide his expression of surprise. Clearly, not one had ever stood up to him before now.

"And how would you know that, Miss Shay?" Leah was slightly taken aback by his knowledge of her name. She recovered quickly.

"Because, Tom, it would sound more like tattling than reporting if you ran to the headmaster because a girl in the library, who was working on her research paper, was flipping pages with her mind because she was in a hurry." Leah gave him a cold smirk. It sounded like a lame reason but he bought it.

"It's Riddle to you, Shay." He glared at her. He obviously wasn't used to this.

"Whatever you say, Tom," Leah turned back around and continued flipping pages with her mind. Tom stayed where he was.

"How do you do that?" He said finally, pure curiosity coated his bitterness.

"Hm? Do what?" Leah frowned and turned around again, but Tom was now sitting next to her.

"Move things…without touching them. I used to be able to do it, but that was before I could control my magic. How are you doing that?" Leah raised her eyebrows. She wasn't really sure, because she had never really been able to control her magic. It controlled her.

"I don't really know. In all honesty, my magic controls me, I don't control it. Very well, anyway." Leah felt like she was giving him too much information. After all, he was a Slytherin and supposedly extremely cruel.

"Oh. I should practice it again." He concentrated on her book and suddenly it was sent shooting across the room before it hit the wall with a loud thud and fell to the ground. Leah stared, wide eyed at it. Had someone been standing in the way of it, they surely would have been hurt.

"You should be more careful." Leah said standing up to retrieve the book, but it flew towards her, landing loudly on the desk. Tom Riddle stood, smirking at her.

"No, my dear, you should be more careful." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He looked at the book and sent the pages flying to where she had left off. He gave her one more of his smirks before walking swiftly away.

Leah sat there, speechless. Was that a threat? What had she ever done to him? All thoughts of Eric and Ginger were forgotten for the moment. Leah had other things to be concerned about for the moment. She frowned and stared at the book, completely lost in her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ginger stared into the common room fireplace, watching the flames eat away at the paper. It popped and crackled, putting her in a trance. She thought about Leah and how she must be feeling. She tried seeing the whole seen from Leah's eyes. Then again, hadn't she been there? Hadn't she watched Leah and Eric walk to the lake and do their homework together? Hadn't she seen them laughing and flirting when they ate breakfast together?

So why was she worrying about it? Eric had picked her over the beautiful Leah. She thought back to before Leah had walked in. The moment when he'd kissed her. It was something that she had dreamed about for at least a year. In fact, she started dreaming about him as soon as he had started avoiding her. She cradled her head in her hands and sighed. She couldn't think straight. What was going to happen? How was this going to affect her?

Ginger decided that maybe she should go to the library and work on her essay, instead of eating herself alive over things that hadn't happened yet. She got up from the chair and collected her school things. She exited the common room and turned down the large hallway when someone called out to her.

"Ginger! Wait!" Ginger froze and turned around to face Eric. She meant to say hi, or to even acknowledge him in some way, but she couldn't speak. She waited, for what she wasn't sure. He stood there in front and they stared in silence. "Are…are you okay?" Eric asked. She just nodded. She wasn't, not completely, but how was she going to tell him that? Another loud silence filled the air around them. Eric fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Eric, what…" Ginger weighed her words with care. She needed to know what Leah had meant with the things she said.

"Ginger?" Eric waited for her to finish her question.

"What did Leah mean," She paused, searching for the right words, "What did Leah mean when she said those things…back there…" Ginger couldn't bring herself to mention the details. She couldn't talk about Leah mentioning them kissing, or that party. She hadn't even been aware of a party going on in the school and in the room of requirement? Ginger swallowed. She couldn't think about it. She had liked Eric for a long time and the idea of him being with anyone else was painful.

"Ginger, don't. It's not important."

"Yes, Eric, it is. I want to know what she meant. She was really upset." Eric let her words sink in before he spoke. He looked into her brown eyes for a minute before looking away.

"She has a right to be. I never meant to lead her on. I have always liked you, but I was afraid. And fear makes you do things that you shouldn't do sometimes. I wanted a distraction, but I couldn't get you out of my head. I wanted to stay friends. I didn't want to hurt you, or ruin our friendship. It ate me up inside, though."

"Leah was your distraction?"

"In a way, yes, Leah was my distraction. Ginger, Leah and I were really never any more than friends. The things that we did, like the kissing and the party, they were her idea. She came onto me. You know her. She's not used to hearing no. I tried telling her that we were just friends, that I had my eye on someone else. Every time I said that she would laugh at me and kiss my cheek and tell me that it was cute." Eric frowned. From the sound of it, Leah had taken advantage of Eric. Ginger wasn't sure what to believe, but she had heard rumors of Leah being a control freak and having a short temper. The things that Eric was saying were only confirming Ginger's suspicions.

Ginger turned away. "Eric, I love you," She paused, "But I don't want to be the reason for hurting someone else."

"Ginger, this is life. I am sorry that Leah got hurt, but she wouldn't listen to me. Please, Ginger?" Eric's eyes were begging for her to say that she would go out with him. Ginger wanted to, more than anything, but she felt that it was wrong. Still…

"Alright." Ginger smiled faintly.

"Yes!" Eric stepped towards her, picked her up and hugged her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Leah woke up the next morning and stared at the ceiling. By now, she had forgotten the incident with Tom and the whole thing with Eric and Ginger came rushing back to her in waves. In her minds eye, she could see Eric telling her that he loved someone else. She heard the pain in his voice, but she wouldn't listen. She didn't want to listen. It wasn't that Leah truly loved him, but she had sure liked him a whole lot. Not to mention, she had a reputation of never backing down or even considering of accepting a 'no'. What were people going to think of this? She could just say that she lost interest. However, she was transparent when it came to her intentions. People knew when she was interested, and when she wasn't. Was she going to be able to let this blow over? Once again she questioned her house. The blue curtains that surrounded her bed seemed wrong. She didn't believe that she was a Ravenclaw. Not at heart. Could the sorting hat have been wrong? The thought of the sorting hat being incorrect seemed insane but the idea of power seemed overwhelmingly sweet.

Slowly she sat up and smiled. She would be able to fight this. There was no way this was going to bring her down. Who cared about Eric? She had a bigger challenge to face. Perhaps she wouldn't have to hide her disinterest in Eric. All she had to hide was her hatred and anger towards him.

Leah got dressed and walked down the common room stairs. The place was empty and she supposed that everyone was already at breakfast. She glided out of the portrait hole and made her way to the Great Hall. The place was full of clanking silverware and sleepy babble. Leah slipped in and slipped into her normal seat where her friends usually sat. Both of their chairs were empty, but she didn't care. She considered if she ever wanted to talk to them again. They definitely belonged in Ravenclaw and at the moment, Leah felt like an outsider. She was thankful for the time alone.

She spotted Eric and Ginger laughing and talking across the room and it made her blood boil. She continued to look around. She wouldn't admit it, even to herself, but her eyes craned to see if Tom was here. There was no sign of him. Disappointment washed over her. It shocked her. Was it possible for him to have such an impact on her after just a short conversation the day before?

"I tend to have an effect on certain people." A quiet whisper, sounding much like the wind through a window, echoed in her ear. Leah jumped a foot in the air, and then blushed out of embarrassment of being so easily startled. She turned around, fast, whipping Tom in the face with her ponytail. His lips formed a thin line and he closed his eyes, but he didn't say anything, obviously not expecting the sudden blast of her golden hair in his face.

"Oh, sorry, you startled me." Leah brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"You should always expect the unexpected. You should always be on your guard." He met her eyes and she felt a surge of energy, of power. It made her feel high. She smirked.

"You would say that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He held her gaze. She was transparent with her want for power. He could sense the strength coming off of her.

Tom was in love with power and Leah had plenty of it. She just wasn't aware of it. Tom knew that in order to get to it, he needed to be with Leah. However, his little understanding for real love itself caused him to misinterpret his need for love with his want for power. His gaze swept her face and he took in each one of her features, searching for flaws. There were none. He smiled; a real smile, not a smirk. This took Leah aback.

Of all the rumors that she had heard about him, she was seeing none of them, except, perhaps, his extremely quiet demeanor. That was obviously fact. From a distance, his robes looked brand new, but up close she could see the wear and tear of their age. His clothes were a little ratty but he was well groomed. She knew that he lived in an orphanage and had very little money of his own. Part of her was aware that she should be afraid of him but she wanted the challenge. Although he was the best looking guy in school, he had never had a girlfriend. It wasn't that he couldn't get one, for many girls had asked him out. He just never seemed interested.

In fact, now that Leah thought about it, this was the first time she had ever seen him communicate with a girl, much less make an appearance at breakfast. She wondered what this could mean.

"Earth to Leah," Tom waved his hand in front of her face, seemingly annoyed. It irked him that girls couldn't talk to him without spacing out like that.

"Sorry, I was thinking," Leah shook her head.

"Sure. Thinking about what?"

"I was thinking about why I have never seen you eat breakfast or talk to anyone. Where do you go?"

"That's my business, Miss Shay." Tom leaned away from her.

"Oh…sorry, I didn't mean to…offend you." Leah sat up a little straighter.

"Pure curiosity, that's all. It's fine." He spoke through clenched teeth and she frowned. What on earth did she do? She shrugged it off and figured it wasn't personal. He definitely was an odd one.

Tom looked at her. This was a weird feeling. He didn't recognize it and he began to go in denial that he was starting to actually like this girl. There was a thick silence in the air between them now and Leah quietly ate her breakfast.

"You seemed angry." Tom said, startling Leah.

"When?"

"Yesterday, in the library."

"So did you." She had forgotten about Eric and Ginger that morning. She glanced over to where Eric usually sat and wasn't surprised to see Ginger and Eric giggling and hugging each other. She had to admit they were adorable together, even if it was so sickly cute.

"What do you mean?" Tom leaned forward, attempting to catch what Leah was glaring at.

"I mean you made the book fly across the room and slam into things." Not realizing he had moved, Leah turned around to face him and came centimeters to his face.

"Oh, that." Tom froze, seemingly petrified. Leah didn't move either. Leah heard him make a slight gulp and his eyes traced her face. She cleared her throat and leaned back a bit. He didn't blink. Slowly he copied her motion and leaned back, sitting up perfectly straight.

"Um…," Leah coughed, suddenly overwhelmed with the increased tension between them, "So…uh…" She didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." Tom whispered. "Enjoy your breakfast." He stood slowly, but with swift movements. "I'll see you around." He turned around and walked passed Eric and Ginger towards the door. Leah grabbed her things and ran after him. She didn't want him to know she was there, so she waited a few seconds outside the Great Hall and watched him go up the stairs.

After following him for a little bit, she decided she needed to say something. She ran to catch up to him just as a door appeared in the wall. He looked left and right but didn't glance behind him. Tom disappeared through the door and it started to fade. Leah couldn't risk losing this chance to talk to him and she quickly yanked open the door before it shrunk.

This room was pure genius. Leah hadn't been here since that one night with Eric. Now, the Room of Requirements looked extremely different. It was dark, except for the candle light that flickered. The walls were the colors of his house: Slytherin green and grey. There was a bookshelf filled with leather bound books that Leah had never seen before. Leah glanced around, but didn't see Tom at all.

Leah felt a slight fear creeping up on her, but she walked over to examine the books anyway.

"You are most definitely determined, aren't you?" Leah whipped around and ran into Tom. She didn't realize how tall he was, but he towered over her now. He was standing extremely close to her. She forced herself to stay calm. She looked into his face. His jaw was set and his eyes bore into her. The candle light made his eyes look slightly red. She took as step backwards only to run into the bookshelf. She was trapped. He cocked his head to one side, questioningly. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked. Leah shook her head. She didn't trust herself to talk. Of course, she was lying. She was petrified. "Don't lie." He whispered. He took as step forward. He was nearly touching her. Leah was pressing herself into the bookshelf so hard that a book was putting too much pressure on her spine. She didn't dare move but the book was going to drive her mad.

Instead, she leaned further back, but she had no where to go. Tom's hand brushed a strand of hair out of her face before lifting her chin so that she faced him.

"This is where I come sometimes, instead of the Great Hall. Most times it's the library, though." His voice was quiet, but he was so close to her now that she understood every word very clearly. Tom looked into her eyes and smirked. He could sense the fear radiating off of her. "Tell me now. Are you afraid?"

Leah didn't move this time. Instead of waiting for her to reply, he smirked and brushed his cold fingers across her mouth. As if she was frozen, Leah remained very still, staring at him with wide eyes. He leaned down and kissed her smoothly on the lips, his tongue barely sliding along her bottom lip.

Leah thought she was going to faint, but she didn't. She didn't kiss him back either. For a moment, she thought he had put a spell on her to make sure she wasn't going to run, but in trying to move her fingers she realized he hadn't.

"Still afraid of me?" Tom asked as he backed up a little. Leah wasn't sure if she could tell someone her name, much less answer whether or not she was afraid of him. Her challenge had turned into something more. No one had ever kissed her like that. Eric and she had gone all the way and they had never had a kiss that powerful before. What astonished her most was that Tom hadn't even really kissed her full on. There had been no snogging, and the only tongue there had been was the split second he'd barely touched her bottom lip. He took her hand and forced her to move away from the book shelf. He led her to the door and walked out of the Room of Requirements with her. He turned and held both of her hands. He stared at her and for a moment his eyes seemed to truly smile. Leah turned her head to the side, wondering if she had really seen the flash of emotion in his eyes. Tom must have realized what had happened because he immediately turned away from her.

"I will see you later Leah." He faced her for a second to caress her face before turning on his heel and walking swiftly towards the stairs. Leah watched him leave, still very shocked at what had just happened.


End file.
